Harry Potter and the Power Dragon of the Phoenix
by Goku Power Potter
Summary: Harry Potter finds out he is Dragon.The protector of The Order of the Phoenix.Sirius is freed and becomes Minister of Magic.


Harry Potter and the Power Dragon of the Phoenix  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note:I am reposting this story.I deleted it to change it but now it's back.Please read and review this fafic.I also thank all the reviewers who reviewed my first version.Please give me tips on how to improve it.I don't own Harry Potter.The only things I own are the plot and new spells.Itlic is going to be Harry's dreams and letters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1-The Attack,Siruis-Peter Pettigrew=Free Sirius,Diagon Ally.Birtday   
  
Harry Potter stared out of his room's window.He was trying not to go to sleep.He had been haveing dreams about the last year.The giant full moon outside made him think of Pro.Lupin.He was once a Professor at Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardy.He was a werewolf.Harry looked at the stars.The way they twinkled lulled him into a fitful sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Harry opened his eyes,he was in an old,evil looking room.It was a square shaped.There was a large drawing of the Dark Mark in the center of the room.It's mouth was open wide and what looked like a tunnel was inside the mouth.Then suddenly Volemort and all his Death Eaters appeared from the shadows of the tunnel."Wormtail,have you set up the Power Potion?",asked Voldemort."Y-Ye-Yes Master,It will triple your power 4 times for 5 minuites",stuttered Wormtail."Good,we will be attacking Potter's home at 1:30",said Voldemort."Yes Master",said all the Death Eaters in unison."Wormtail,you will be going in the house first to check for that fool Dumbledore and his group of weaklings",said Voldemort."Y-Ye-Yes Ma-Master",stuttered Wormtail.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Harry's eyes snapped open.He looked at the clock,it was currently 1:25."Holy Wakomoly",said Harry as he saw the time.He jumped out of the bed and usen the Floating Charm to move them into a large hole Dudly had made when he was pouding his feet and legs on the floor.The fixers accidently dug a tunnel to the hole instead of fixing it.He said,"Fixo Flooria".The floor slowly started to rebuild itself until only a crack was left.Harry positioned himself beside the front door and waited.He looked at his watch,it was 1:29.At exactly 1:30 Wormtail walked in looking like he was going die.Harry followed Wormtail up the stairs.He crouched down behind Wormtail and whispered,"Accio steel pole".A steel pole shot at Harry at a high speed,but Harry had a human defense.The steel pole hit Wormtail with a satisfying,"Smack!".Harry jumped out of the way of Wormtail's falling body.  
  
Harry heard Voldemort say,"We could retreat or kill Dumbledore.If I retreated I would have to wait to destroy the word.So,ATTACK".Harry quickly ducked inside a very big but unnoticeable crack.His thin body allowed him to slip in easily.He took out his wand looked outside the crack.THe Death Eaters would be here any moment.When Harry heard the footsteps growing closer he repeated every effective fighting spell he knew.The Death Eaters could of blocked Harry's curses easily because they were fully grown wizards,but the spell barrage took them by suprise.20 of them were nocked out,disarmed,r just plain confused.Harry suddenly heard a voice at the doorway say,"Disappearious Deathery Eatersiuesr Azkabanio".Harry peeked out of the crack to see Pro.Dumbledore panting from useing almost all his energy."Are you alright Harry?",asked Pro.Dumbledore and Pro.McGonagall in unison."Yeah",said Harry as he stood up wobbleing also because of useing almost all his power which was puny compared to Pro.Dumbledore's power.  
  
"Ahhem,I clear Sirius Black from all charges.Because of our cruel treatment we will be giving you 2,000,000,000 gallons.You will also be getting any position in the magic world.If a person is already working in that spot then they will be fired.Plase sign this contract",said Minister of Magic Fudge as he appeared from behind Pro.Dumbledore holding out a contract and pen.Sirius signed the contract and said,"I would like to be the Minister of Magic",said Sirius."Whew,I was hopeing you would say that,I'm getting bored of this job",said Fudge."Well,goodnight",said Harry as he went to sleep on the floor.The last thing Harry felt was Sirius's strong arms picking him up.Sirius walked up the stairs and got Harry's trunk.  
  
Harry opened his eyes.He was in a white room that had the feeling of happiness.He got of the bed and walked out of the room.He was in a long corridor that looked like it was endless."Ah,I see your awake,Siruis will be here in just a second",said an old lady.Then when the old lady finished talking Sirius burst into the room asking questions like he was a happy dog.He asked,"Is he awake,is he awake,huh,huh?".The old lady laughed and said,"Yes,he's awake"."Sirius!",shouted Harry as he ran to Sirius and hugged him."Welcome to your new home",said Sirius as he waved his finger in a direction."Just a minuite",said Harry as he stepped back.He suddenly realized how humongus the room was.  
  
Sirius gave Harry a tour of the mansion before he stopped and pointed to a staircase while saying,"If you walk up that stairway and go in a straight line you will find your bedroom.The password is Silver Phoenix.Be downstairs at 8:00"."Okay,Sirius",said Harry as he ran up the stairs.Harry opened the door and stared at his room in awe.All the glass in the room was replaced by diamonds.Everything was colored red,golden,gold,and silver.Harry saw his trunk in the far corner.He opened it to find new cloths that fitted him.He finished the last of the homework.He looked at a watch on the wall,it was 8:25.He rushed down the stairs and into the dining room.  
  
His mouth watered when he saw all the food waiting for him.He stacked up his plate up to the VERY high ceiling."Are you are going to eat all that food?",asked Mrs.Figg who Harry found out was the old lady."Yup",said Harry.Harry climbed to the very top of the food tower and dived with his mouth open.Harry's jaws blurred and he shot down.Just before the food hit Harry it disappeared.Harry once agian ended up in Sirius's arms."Yum",said Harry as he rubbed his stomach."Just like James",muttered Mrs.Figg and Sirius in unison.  
  
"Goood Nighhhht",yawned Harry."Good,Night,Harry",said Sirius as he stuffed his mouth full."Good Morning",laughed Mrs.Figg.Harry looked at his watch and saw it was 1:00 in the moring."Good Morning",said Harry as he walked up the stairs and into his room.He was suprised to find Hedwig,the Hogwarts owl,a very huge owl,and Pidwigeon.He gave Hedwig a peice of bacon he had brought up to his room.Hedwig screeched in delight and nipped Harry's hand in affection.She then flew to her cage.Harry opened the letter,it read in a magical voice:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Where are you? Hedwig flew over to my house collecting presents.She was barely flying when I saw it,so I gave her a magical bag that can store infinite things.Well Happy Bithday and Good Morning.  
Your Friend,  
Ron  
  
Harry took the bag off of Hedwig's leg.Harry opened it and suddenly a steady stream of presents came out."Sirius!",called Harry.Sirius appeared followed by Mrs.Figg."Can you help me sort all my presents?",asked Harry."Sure",said Sirius and Mrs.Figg.They sorted and sorted until they were done sorting.Harry made a list of the things he got.The list read:  
  
Harry Potter's Present List  
.Fire Blaze 2000 (Broomstick)  
.200 Choclate Fogs  
.Broomstick Case  
.9 Power Potions  
.Transfiguration Potion  
.A book called Charms Book  
.Rock Cakes  
.A book called Pranks That Can Be Pulled On A Certain Greasy Haired Professer  
.A training wand  
.A baby dragon  
.A book called Under the Red Moon  
.A werewolf figure  
.And a lot more of the same things  
  
Harry fell asleep at 7:00 in the morning.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note:So,Do you like it? Please review this story and I would like to thank the wonderful reviewers that reviewed the first version.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   



End file.
